disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
"Fear Or Be Feared" 'Aurora' Aurora (VampyresProductions) is a villainous character, who feeds on those with "The Sixth Senses" to fuel her immortality. 'Personality' Aurora is clever, deceptive and often manipulative. Dimitri is the sole individual she can truly call a friend, but except for that exception, she cares very little for emotional bonds. Sinbad, Dimitri's wayward lover, and Aurora do not get along - but she tolerates him for Dimitri's sake. At first glance, Aurora seems to be sweet. But a vicious, savage beast lies just underneath the frail facade of humanity she's formed. Though she usually kills her victims on the spot, she has been known to form false friendships with them to drop their guards before she murders them. She is cruel and cold, but not without emotion, though many would suggest otherwise. Powers Aurora was granted immortality and the disguise of a leopard by the goddess, Sekhmet. At first, she killed only the Vikings who destroyed her kingdom, but soon learned that she would only remain alive if she killed on a regular basis. As she weathered the centuries, she discovered that the blood of those with special gifts, 'Sixth Senses', could satisfy her hunger for much longer than common mortal's blood. This begins her hunt for the blood of the gifted ones. Aurora possesses another, minor power. She is able to disrupt the gifts of her intended targets. For example, one with the gift of foresight would most likely have a vision of Aurora, and avoid the forest entirely, or brace themselves for the attack. If they are close enough to her, Aurora can affect their power. She cannot make it useless, but she can delay their vision until it's too late to react. She also absorbs an ever-so slight fraction of the powers of those she kills. While she does not gain their gift, it does make her stronger and a more efficient hunter. History Four centuries ago, Aurora was a princess over a peaceful kingdom. However, all that changed when Vikings attacked. They struck with sheer brutality and seized the castle. They rounded up the peasants (to sell into slavery) and killed the nobility. Aurora watched all this, staying hidden from their sight. She managed to sneak back into the castle, and into her room. When the sun had set and the full moon had risen, Aurora stopped her weeping and birthed a plan. She ascended the staircase to the castle's highest tower, to a statue of the goddess Sekhmet, who had protected her kingdom for generations. She begged the goddess to grant her the powers to avenge her kingdom, and was given her wish. In the disguise of a leopard, she attacked the Viking camp; none were left alive. Her gifts, however, came with a price. In order to maintain her immortality, she needed to kill... *1610 - Aurora is still dealing with the implications of her change, but embraces it. She shows mercy on humans, and she feeds on animals whenever she can. The animals keep her sustained, but not for long. *1630 - Twenty years after her deal with the goddess, and the princess has not aged a day. She's exhausted the extents of her kingdom, and is in desperate need of human prey. She decides to abandon the castle. *1700 - Aurora's simple life in the forests is a far cry from her once luxurious life. Usually, she takes up residence in a cottage whose inhabitants she has already murdered. While wandering through the forest, she kills Maurice, father of Belle and Jim Hawkins, both of whom possess "Sixth Senses". Maurice does not possess the gene for these gifts, but he reeks of the scent of their powers. She has never smelt anything like it before, and it lingers with her for days after. *1710 - Aurora meets two vultures, who had been following her for days. She decides to take them in as companions, and they happily agree. For they too are immortal. *1720 - Aurora attacks a woman on horseback. However, this individual fights back, something that Aurora isn't used to. She has inhuman strength, and when Aurora finally manages to kill her, her blood is sweet and delicious. She too reeks of her powers, and Aurora identifies the scent that has eluded her for twenty years. Her hunt for those with "Sixth Senses" begins. *1780 - Aurora returns to her castle, for the first time in centuries. It has been worn out by time and is falling apart. She weeps for the first time since her humanity was lost, but does not stay in the castle. It is haunted by memories of her past, so she takes many valuable items from the castle, and takes her leave. *1990 - Aurora purchases several mansions around the country, establishing herself as both powerful and wealthy in society. She throws many elaborate balls and parties, and as her fame and renown grows in specific areas, she always fakes her death and moves on. *2004 - Aurora meets Dimitri at an extravagant affair. The two of them realize what an alliance would do for both of their plans, and a friendship is born. She finds that she is able to relate to him on many, many levels. *2007 - Proteus and Dimitri begin their hatred of each other. Aurora tries to kill Proteus on numerous occasions, but finds that he's immortal. This only frustrates her. *2010 - Aurora receives word of Megara's letter. The concept that hundreds of people with these gifts could be meeting in one place is something that interests her. She decides to pen out her own response, claiming to be able to see the truth in the hearts' of men. The irony is that her letter itself is a lie. Present Situation For the better part of five years, Aurora and Dimitri have been doing as they choose, and aiding each other's diabolical plans. (They do, however, enjoy living in high-society. They've both always had a taste for elegance.) As their friendship grows, they begin to become feared and powerful. After Dimitri resurrects Rameses (tormentor of Moses), Aurora sees an opportunity. She goes to Moses, and persuades him to join their leagues. He agrees, and shortly thereafter, so do Esmeralda and Gaston. An alliance unlike anything the world has ever known is formed. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Villains